City of Heavenly Fire
by fiction addict 16
Summary: This is my take on what the City of Heavenly Fire should be like, and i really want Cassandra Claire to mention a lot about Sebastian. I am not Cassandra Claire and own no rights. I am using the characters from the Mortal Instruments book but this is my version of the 6th book. this talks a lot so far about Sebastian Jace and Clary as these are my favourite characters
1. Chapter 1

City of heavenly Fire chp1:

Chapter 1:

It was black everywhere, no inch of light the room. Clary stirred in her bed. Tossing and turning through the sheets, her red hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Clary felt darkness consume her and she wanted to scream; to cry out but she couldn't find any words. Clary wanted so much to wake up but she felt something holding her down, forbidding her to come to consciousness. She tossed once more taking the white sheets with her as she turned hastily in the bed. Unsure, as reality and her dreams blurred to one; she felt a cold, strong hand touch her bare skin, burning her. The hand was gently as it swept her hair across her face to tuck it behind her ear, but the touch of the skin against hers; burned like fire. Then her dreams dragged her further down to darkness as possessive strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her down. She wanted so much to find the light, any light. Clary was breathing hastily now, unsteady deep breaths. She was panting trying to find air as she was being suffocated. She was struggling with everything she had trying to break free off these arms that were pulling her further down to darkness. Clary managed to wiggle free just enough to turn around and glimpse a look at the face of the arms that were restraining her. Fear and horror flooded through Clary and she stiffened before letting out an ear-splitting scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clary awoke abruptly at the institute throwing herself into a sitting position trying to calm her breathing down to a steady pace. She had had nightmares all similar to this one every night since Maryse had shown her the torn angel wings and the note that accompanied it left by her brother; Sebastian aka Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. The haunting message that shook Clary more than she wanted to being_ "I am coming."_ She had always felt safer at the institute and her and her mother decided it might well be much safer there for her then Luke's house. Especially if Sebastian was coming for her; that and Jace was at the institute, but she assured her mother that that had in no way influenced her decision. Clary looked around the room in darkness. She was hot and sweaty and pushed her hair from her face and leaned into her hands. She was still in her hands for a moment as if trying to think; to replay her dream in her head which was already slipping rapidly from her mind. She remembered hands around her, or were they touching her face. Clary was confused and was focussing too hard since it was either too early in the morning or too late at night to think about it according to the black sky outside. Out of simple curiosity Clary reached across the bed fumbling around on her side table as she was trying to locate her phone. Grabbing her phone in her hands, she clicked a button and her screen lit the room, momentarily blinding her. Big number reading 2:00 hit her screen and she moaned as she laid her head back down willing herself to fall into a soundless sleep. Not too much longer, her eyes shot back open, frustrated wanting to sleep, knowing her body would not allow it. She threw her legs out from under the covers so her feet were dangling on the edge of the bed before she propped herself up heading to the bathroom. Her bare feet came into contact with the hard floor and she instantly felt cold, sending a slight shiver up her spine. She continued walking making her way through the bathroom door as she covered her eyes while she turned on the light giving them a second to adjust before harsh lights attacked them. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection, looking deep into green eyes that stared back at her. She pulled herself away from her deep dark train of thought not willing herself to go there and turned on the tap wetting her hands and bringing the water lightly to her face. As she dried her face a strange background noise intrigued her seeing as it was 2:00 in the morning. Clary walked to her bedroom door and creaked it open a small fraction not wanting the door to make too much noise. She peered her head out observing the hallway for anything strange. She opened the door further as she walked down heading to the kitchen trying to locate the noise when she stopped. She noticed that the bedroom whom she stood in front of had its lights on; Jace's bedroom to be exact. Her heart leaped like some pathetic schoolgirl, as she got excited that she might see Jace. Without realising it Clary's hands automatically went for her hair trying to tame the red tangled nots. Her hand reached out for the doorknob and she turned it slowly and carefully trying not to make any noise and she slowly pushed the door open. She scanned the room quickly trying the locate the light which was emitting from the small lamp next to his bed. She looked at his bed, which had roughly everywhere tossed sheets, but she saw no Jace. She quietly and quickly slid through his door and into his room as she clicked the door shut behind her. She turned abruptly as she heard a voice whisper her name.

"Clary." Jace had said confused but she could tell that there was a hidden excitement behind his voice.

"Hey," she simply replied. "I was awake and heading to the kitchen when I saw your light was on." She explained.

Jace looked at her, eyebrows lifted a playful expression growing on his face. "And what were you wanting to do?" he said the question floating freely in the air.

She looked momentarily confused and Jace saw this as he started to explain further.

"You saw my light was on and you came into my room; what were you wanting to do Clary?" he said as a smirk twinged at the corners of his mouth.

Clary realised what he was asking now a little caught off guard and embarrassed. She tried to think of a witty comeback like he did so often but failed. She let the silence play on leaving possibilities open. She slowly closed the space between them making her way over to Jace with awkward steps. She tripped a little on her own feet as she got closer to him and saw that instinctively Jace played with a smile along his perfect lips at her clumsiness. She then realised that she couldn't take her eyes of his lips and he noticed that too as his eyes watched her carefully deciphering every move she was making and intrigued to see her next one. When Clary was close enough now to reach out and grab him she looked up at him, hating how short she was. She reached her hands up making her way around his neck and entwined her fingers playing with loose strands of his gorgeous blond hair. She could smell him; that citrusy black pepper smell that he worn so well and moaned in delight. He had reached out and grabbed Clary protectively around her waist with a gently impatient force and pulled her against his body. She could feel his hot breath on her and her heart sped up. She leaned up teasing him as he leaned the rest of the way down and kissed her gently lips passionately. This was one of her favourite things, kissing Jace. He had a way of making her forget everything bad and pulling her into the moment with him every time. She hungered for him as she pulled him down harder and his arms reflexively tightened around her waist. She deepened the kiss loosing herself in him as he parted her lips gently but with force that she delighted in. His mouth was warm on hers, heating up her entire body. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring it for the hundredths time. His hands slowly made his way under her shirt feeling up the bare skin on her back. She was loosing herself in him even more now as her heart was at full speed; beating so hard she could hear it like a wild drum hitting at her chest. Jace had in the meantime made his way to the closest wall, pining Clary against it with his body, his hips pressed up against hers. Clary, enticed in Jace drew her fingernails down his back, drawing blood, which she assumed caused him some pain, but he didn't react so she continued completely lost by him. His hands worked their way down to the upper part of her legs as he bent down squeezing them as he lifting her up and pinned her harder into the wall. Automatically Cary's legs wrapped around him tight not wanting to let go. Jace was breathing heavy, panting as you will as he momentarily drew away from Clary's lips and kissed her from her cheeks down to the nape of her neck, leaving Clary hot and flustered. Her hands darted away from his back in search of his face and he continued kissing her neck making his way across her shoulders pulling down her singlet and bra strap leaving her shoulders bare. Her hands found his face and she cupped them on either side of his face and brought them up to meet her lips once more. Clary felt the pressure release off her back as Jace pulled her away from the wall and made his way over to the bed. Clary excited and nervous as he dropped her first onto it; soon after she felt him onto of her propping himself up onto his elbows careful not to crush her. he leaned down and kissed her deeply and he back arched as she leaned into the kiss pulling him further down. Clary's heart quickened as she hadn't noticed until now that Jace was positioned between her legs as they still wrapped around him. Clary felt her hormones racing and she reach up and tangled her hands into his beautiful hair.

"ow" Clary suddenly said under he breath being pulled back from her thoughts. Jace was already at the end of the bed no longing touching her a mask of horror on his face.

"Im so sorry Clary." He had said and she was momentarily confused as to what he was apologising for when she realised. The heavenly fire that was inside Jace had burned her mouth with a spar of electricity. She also realised her skin was extremely hot where he had been trailing kisses down from her cheek, to her neck making his way across her shoulder. She hadn't noticed until now but obviously wasn't concerned as Jace was about it as his mask of horror was frozen on his face.

"It's fine" she started to say before Jace interjected.

"NO. No Clary it's not fine… I burned you. I promised id never hurt you and I burned you." Jace said looking guilty and angry at himself.

"Jace, it's not your fault alright and look. Look at me I'm fine, ok." Clary had said trying to calm him down. She inched closer to him trying to reach for his hand when he jerked away from her, not wanting to touch her but more specifically; not wanting to hurt her. "Jace, you have to stop blaming yourself, ok. Theres nothing we can do about your… condition." Was the word she decided to go with? She looked at him; his head bent down and willed him to look at her. "it's alright it's still very new. I love you Jace and not kissing you isn't good enough. I need you, even if I get burned every now and again its worth it to be able to touch you. To be able to kiss you." With that he looked at up her and into her forgiving eyes, feeling that he didn't deserve the forgiveness. She reached out for him and he kept still this time letting her touch his face and reach down for his hand.

"I love you so much Clary." He said looing intensely at her.

"I know, I love you too." She said and smiled.

Clary, being at the head of the bed pushed back down Jace's sheets and got under the covers indicating she wanted Jace to do the same as she tapped the empty spot next to her. He hesitated at first and then climbed to the head of the bed and slid under the covers next to her, fitting his body perfectly against hers. Clary smiled to herself. She loved the feel of Jace beside her, of his company; his heat scattering through the bed, keeping her warm and comforted. He still felt hesitant next to her, not wanting to touch her, scared that if he did he would hurt her. She slowly reached her hand back making sure it was ok and reached for his hand, finding it and draping it across her body so that he held her protectively in his grasps. She laid like this with him for a while feeling contempt and happy and dozed off into blackness with Jace by her side holding her.


	3. Chapter 3

City of heavenly Fire

Chapter 3:

Clary woke, peacefully without any nightmares. She squinted turning her head round to look at the empty spot next to her as she realised she couldn't feel Jace's warmth next to her. Momentarily confused she scanned the room looking for any sight of him. She looked at the alarm clock placed on Jace's bed and was surprised at the time. Its was 10:30 and she realised she had seriously over slept. She sat up and wandered off to Jace's bathroom with curiosity and she explored it in detail. She glanced down at Jace's toothbrush and felt the bristles realising they were still wet which meant he has recently used it. She felt naughty and quickly looked around making sure no one was watching as she placed the toothbrush quickly into her mouth and brushed her teeth, she felt the bristles against her teeth and it just felt, right. Clary was harshly pulled from her daydream as she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Quickly without thinking she spat out the toothpaste that was foamed in her mouth and wiped her lips with her hand feeling incredibly guilty.

"Clarissa… what are you doing." He stared at her questionably a playful smile on his lips like he already knew. He was so gorgeous, staring at her shirtless, with black jeans that shaped him to perfection. She tried not to let him affect her.

"Ummm." She started to try to explain. "Using your toothbrush." She said innocently.

"Really, is that so." He said walking over to her; obviously ready to play a dangerous game

"Yes." She said keeping strong trying not to break down looking weak or break into hysterical laughter. She turned back to the sink and rinsed the toothbrush and put it back walking right past him. He eyes watched her carefully as she walked right by him back into the bedroom. She was about to walk through the door back to her bedroom when the door shut suddenly and she was momentarily confused before she saw a familiar hand in front of her, which shut the door. She smiled to herself but dared not let him know that. With his hand on the door she felt his strong muscular chest touching her shoulder. She knew that she would not have made it out of that room without some sort of teasing or taunting from her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. Especially since he was so much faster than her, or anyone else for that matter; she was delusional to think that she could have made it out of that room.

"What are we going to do about that?" He whispered in hear ear, making her shudder in delight.

"I don't know," she said turning to face him, obviously intrigued and playing along with his game, not breaking character. "What are we going to do?" she said throwing the question back to Jace.

A sweet smile touched his lips and he looked like a fierce lion, stalking and watching his prey. " Are you challenging me miss Fray?" he asked her

"Maybe I am." She said refusing to give him much to work with.

"Well." He said reaching out to pull her close to his hips tightening his hold around her back. "I can always make you behave Clarissa." He stated, smiling viciously but sweetly stroking her cheekbone with his free hand.

At that she broke and let out a smile followed by a very soft giggle. "Is that so." She said leaning into his touch on her cheek giving herself to him.

Jace leaned forward slowly kissing Clary's neck softly, sweetly. He was making his way up to her lips when they were interrupted Issabelle banging on Jace's bedroom door.

"Jace, is Clary awake?" she stated a little impatiently. She heard silence.

Jace leaned in close to Clary's ear so that his breath tickled her skin. "Maybe, if were really quiet, she'll go away." He said to her seductively.

"I heard that and no I wont." Isabelle yelled back, getting Jace annoyed "Is Clary awake, are you guys decent if I come in?" She asked questionably.

She didn't really wait to hear for the answer and she barged in the door. Jace loosened his grip on Clary but did not let her leave his side keeping her close. Isabelle looked at them awkwardly knowing that she interrupted something.

"Umm, can I steal Clary from you for a second?" Isabelle asked

Jace stared at her defiantly. "No." he simply said eyeing her.

Clary felt awkward like she was a chew toy being fought over by two persistent dogs. Now it was her turn to speak as Isabelle's face had worked it's way to a scowl, Isabelle not wanting a fight to break out.

"What is it Izzy?" she said a little impatiently.

Isabelle looked away from Jace now and turned her attention to Clary.

"Umm, I wanted to steal you for a little bit of girl talk." She said looking back between Jace and Clary.

Clary looked up at Jace, her expression asking a question that he understood. He tore his gaze away from Clary for a second to say to Isabelle, "Give us a minute first?"

Isabelle got the message as Jace was still holding Clary by the waist in an intimate way. Isabelle closed the door behind her smiling, but Clary couldn't help but think that there was jealousy behind her eyes, at her expression of their embrace. She looked up at Jace puzzled as Isabelle shut the door behind her.

"What?" she said wondering why he didn't let he go with Isabelle right away.

"Where were we?" He said answering her question as he continued to trail kisses up from her neck. He reached her lips but paused and stared at her and she looked up at him with her big emerald eyes.

"Where did you go this morning?" she said clinging onto him like he was some sort of life support. He looked confused by her question.

"I was in the training room." He responded "training." He said as he smiled at her.

"I don't like waking up without you." She said looking through his eyes. They lit up at those words and he smiled, something hit him, joy… triumph?

"I didn't want to wake you." He said, "I know you haven't been sleeping well lately and you looked so… peaceful." He said as concern touched his voice.

At that she smiled. She leaned into him, accepting his warm embrace. She stayed there for a moment, feeling comfort and safety in his iron hold on her. She broke a way a little, enough to reach his face. She lightly pressed her lips to his and kiss him gently. "I'll be right back." She whispered and tried to break free from his hold, making her way to the door.

She felt Jace's eyes bore into her back, knowing that he would be watching her every move. She slipped through the door looking to hopefully find Isabelle thinking she would be waiting in the hallway. She shrugged using that moment to duck down to her room hoping to get changed out of her cotton PJ shorts and baggy t-shirt that she wore to bed. She ducked into her room quickly making her way to her closet finding any t-shirt and her favourite pair of skinny jeans. She quickly headed for her suitcase, hoping she had brought enough panties with her thinking that she may need to do another trip to Luke's to fill up on supplies but was victorious as she pulled one out from underneath a pile of clothes in her bag. With the clothes in her hand she headed for the bathroom but her heart momentarily stopped dead in her chest as she saw a pair of dark tunnels that resembled eyes look through her. She screamed and dropped the clothes running for the door as Jace within seconds was already running through it. He looked at her concerned but also looked at the room scanning it trying to take in what had frightened her; prepared for a fight if necessary. He saw nothing. He looked back at Clary who was running into him trying to get an answer. She just threw her arms around his waist squeezing him trying to find safety in him. He was kissing the top of her head stroking her hair trying to calm her down from whatever had got her so shaken up. When she had calmed down a little, he whispered to her.

"Clary, what did you see… what's wrong." He asked gently.

She was choking back small sobs, trying to think straight trying to get out actually words. "Him." She simply said. "I saw him."

Jace's face immediately turned hard and he tensed beneath her and she knew that he knew what she was talking about. He was trying to reassure her. "Clary." He said warily. "Clary, theres no-one here." He paused and waited trying to decipher her reaction. It didn't change so he continued. "Clary, are you sure, I mean you could have imagined it. Trust me no one is here. I was here instantly, I never saw anything." He stated.

Clary wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to make her feel stupid or if this was his way of comforting her. She lifting her head from his chest and did a quick scan of the room. She felt stupid. The idea that nothing was every there was screaming at her making her think that she was seeing things. Her head fell back into her chest still finding comfort in everything that was Jace.

"Your probably right." She said and her voice was muffled as she spoke into Jace's shirt.

Jace being Jace and trying to lift the moved said almost on instant; "Of course I'm right. When am I ever wrong." He chuckled to himself keeping his arm tight around her still comforting her and he felt her smirk into his chest.

A very late Isabelle suddenly then barged into Clary's room. "What's going on?" She turned her attention on Clary, being the one that had screamed. Clary felt Isabelle's stare go right through her, worried and impatient and she straightaway felt embarrassed, her cheeks going red.

"I thought I saw something." She said softly, in a small voice trying to make herself invisible. "Sorry. False alarm." She muttered.

Even though Isabelle felt she had been summoned unnecessary she still felt relief. Everyone had been a bit on edge, waiting for something bad to happen, ruining everything good. Waiting for Sebastian to come back, as promised and destroy all their lives. Waiting for him to take his unjust revenge on them all. Isabelle let out a small breath and her face turned less harsh and friendlier. She was once again looking at Clary.

"How about that talk?" she asked

Clary immediately smiled, thanking Isabelle for changing the topic without a big fuss. Isabelle took Clary's smile as a yes as she invited herself into Clary's bedroom ushering Jace out before she sat down on the edge of Clary's bed.

"It's about Simon." She said started the conversation.

"Iz?" Clary interjecting, first sentence in. "Since it's about Simon I have a feeling it isn't going to be a short conversation." She said more as a question as she looked to Isabelle's expression to receive her answer. She continued. "I'm just going to quickly get changed if that's ok and then I'm all yours. Five minutes. Tops." She said almost asking Isabelle.

Isabelle gave a subtle nod indicating that she didn't have a problem with this. Clary dashed into the bathroom quickly not wanting to make Izzy wait longer than necessary. She looked at herself and splashed water on her face. Rubbing her face as if to clear her mind after the whole screaming incident no more than two minutes ago. _It wasn't real, it wasn't real_ she kept repeating to herself. She quickly slid off her pajama bottoms and panties only to be replaced by new ones and fresh jeans. She pulled them all the way up standing on her tiptoes as she did. She then threw her t-shirt off replacing it with a new one. She tried running a brush threw her hair and then gave up instead frantically searching for a hair tie. She found one eventually taming her wild red locks into a secured ponytail. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and then stepped back through the door to her bedroom. Isabelle was lying on her bed, her phone in her hands her holding it aggressively as though she couldn't will it to do what she wanted.

"Shoot." She said as she stepped through, indicating to Izzy that she had her full attention.

Izzy sat up frustrated. "I did what you said. I told him how I felt, I spilled my guts out to him with the whole, I love you, I cant of imagined life without you thing, do you feel the same way." She said and then took in a sharp breath before she hurriedly continued. "And he said yes." She said pausing and I wasn't sure if this was where I cut in or not so I held out not wanting to make a mistake with this whole girl talk thing. Lucky I did though as Izzy continued to ramble on. "he said he felt the same way and yadiyardiya…" she said making hand gestures. "We were fine, he called me his gilfriend and everything but I haven't spoken to him in a week. He's not answering my phone calls or texts and I saw him once and he completely avoided me, like I wasn't even there." Izzy said frustrated and I assumed this way my queue to step in. "I saw him the other day, he seemed fine." Isabelle shot her a glare. "I wouldn't know, he's been avoiding _me_." She said almost venomously in her speech. "Izzy, he's a boy. A pathetic useless boy. Your one of the only girls that he has ever seriously dated, trust me you two are fine. He loves you and he's told me that many times and he would be stupid to mess this up… hes probably just scarred." Izzy shot a puzzled look at Clary willing her to continue on. "Izzy, simon is very…" Clary dabbled quickly through her vocabulary looking for the word she wanted, "Fragile." she decided to go with. "He's been broken before and trust me its not fun to pick up the pieces. It involves a lot of ice-cream whining on his part and too many comic books for me to deal with. He's very insecure and he's told me before that he doesn't deserve you. That what would a girl like you want with him. He's probably just preserving himself, trying to get a little distance thinking that you'll break up with him or something and that the closer he is to you the more it'll hurt him." Izzy looked at her as if it was the most stupidest thing she had ever said. "He's really that clueless." Izzy stated. "I flat out told him how I felt, what more could he want." Clary wasn't sure if it was her turn to speak again but she tried anyway. "Jace once said to him that you would break his heart and walk on it with your high heels. I think that stuck. I think that he's just waiting for you to do it." Clary waited not knowing what to do with the silence that dawned her. "I can talk to him for you." She suddenly said so desperately wanting to break the dreadful silence. "I can asked him if you want." She looked abck at Izzy waiting for her answer; Clary could tell that she was considering it over. "Fine." She said eventually, " but I never asked you to, got it." She said almost threateningly. I put up my hands like I was surrendering. "Okay, okay, got it, no need to shoot." Clary said but apparently she didn't find this funny. Izzy got up and stalked over to the door and glanced at Clary with a faint smile before heading through the door and Clary couldn't help but feel like she had done something right. She smiled at herself, pleased. Clary only sat on her bed for a little while longer before getting up to head down to the kitchen, she pulled out her phone from which she had tucked into the pocket of her jeans checking the time. It was nearly 11:30 and she was surprised at how much time had already gone by. She made her way down to the kitchen realising that her tummy was growling at her. she was halfway there before she started to feel a heavenly smell. _Pasta_ she thought to herself. She walked in to see Jace sitting at a stool in the kitchen, no longer shirtless and Maryse hovering over a hot pan on the stone stirring the pasta in the pan. She acknowledged Clary as she walked in.

"Pasta?" she asked.

Clary nodded and smiled sliding into the free stool next to Jace, she looked across the table and saw Alec sitting there sulking. He hadn't exactly ended things well with Magnus. It had been 2 weeks since there breakup and he had only talked to Magnus when he had called him up telling him that there was a box of his things waiting for him when he wanted to get them. Clary kind of felt guilty that Alec was having trouble in the love department when Clary was so happy. She looked up at Jace and smiled as she took his hand in hers. He squeezed it back resting there in twined fingers on Clary's leg.

"What did Izzy what?" he whispered to her.

Not feeling like going into detailed she simply replied "Simon problems."

He chuckled under his breath and Clary's smiled, she loved it when Jace laughed, it brought a wonderful kind of joy to her that only Jace could bring. Clary got even more excited as her tummy growled at her once more as Maryse to her saving placed a delicious looking bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of her. She released Jaces hand and dove straight into the pasta, enjoying every mouth full of heavenly bliss.

"This. Is. Amazing." Clary said between mouthfuls.

"Glad you like it." Maryse replied, happy with herself.

A light sound was buzzing from Clary's room and she quickly excused herself to get her phone. She missed the call but saw that the ID stated that it was blocked. A few seconds later and it buzzed again, stated that it was blocked once again. Without thinking Clary clicked the green answer button and heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Clary." Simon said into the phone.

Clary smiled at the sound of her best friends voice, "Sorry I missed your call. Whats up?"

"What call?" Simon quickly shot back obviously confused.

"Didn't you just call me a minute ago?"

"No?" Simon answered.

There was a brief pause from both a confused Clary and Simon before Clary broke it.

"Never mind, what's up?" wanting to get to the point of the call.

"Did you want to catch lunch with me in a bit… Taki's?" Simon suggested.

Clary thought of eating anymore and the idea wasn't appealing, she was already so full from large plate of pasta that she devoured.

"I actually just ate," she said feeling guilty. "But I'll still come, what time?"

"Meet in 10?" Simon answered back but with a tone that suggested he was also asking.

"See you then Si." Clary replied and closed her phone shut.

She was startled but a soft knock on her door and turned to see Jace there watching her intently.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Meeting Simon. Taki's" she responded.

He nodded while Clary was already making her way through her room looking for her favourite pair of black boots. She found them sliding them on with ease as Jae still watched her.

"What?" Clary asked, a little annoyed.

Jace was snapped back to reality. "What."

"You staring at me." She replied.

"Sorry." Jace said shaking his head. Clary stared at Jace multi tasking while still making her way around her room looking for her jacket.

"Are you alright?" she finally said, asking as concern touched her voice.

He seemed to really take in this question. "I feel like were being watched." Jace finally said. "Like were experiments or something and someone is messing with our heads."

Clary knew to what he was referring knowing the feeling well.

"I know what you mean." She sighed.

"Just be careful. Okay. I want you to call me if anything is wrong, any little thing, alright." He stared at her really meaning it.

"I meeting with a badass vampire, I think I'm protected enough." She smiled back at him. This made him smile but he still looked concerned. Like he didn't want to let her out if his sight. He nodded knowing that Clary was more stubborn than him and he wasn't going to win. He took a step towards her and she leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away from the kiss just long enough to whisper into his ear, "I'll see you soon," and she felt him smile and he gently stroked her cheekbone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Clary pushed through the door from the institute stepping out onto the street and feeling the cold bite of the air outside. She snuggled into her big woollen jacket shoving her hands into her pockets after she had got the attention of a nearby Taxi which pulled up next to her.

"Where to?" his husky voice grunted and she quickly spat out her destination. When he pulled up outside Taki's she gave him a $20 like Jace always did and scrambled to climb out of the cab. She walked through the doors and was relieved that it was warm inside and she loosened her grip around herself. She slip into a free booth and waited for Simon pulling out her phone to see if he had sent her a text. He hadn't so while waiting so quickly scanned over the menu even though she wasn't hungry. Kaeli came over to her asking her what to order. She didn't want to say nothing so she ordered a coffee. At that moment she saw Simon walk into the door, which the same relieved expression as he walked through the warm air to sit next to Clary. Simon was wearing one of his ridiculous shirts which made Clary smile.

"Hey," he said as he slid in next to her.

"Hey, got tired of Jordan and Maya making out of the couch?" Clary asked amusement touching her voice.

"Don't even get me started," Simon said holding up his hand. "How are you how have you been?" he asked.

Knowing that when Simon asked that question he meant it she answered him honestly. "I feel so paranoid. Seba- I mean Jonathan said he's coming but it's been two weeks. I feel like I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Clary let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Simon was looking at her with eyes that showed understanding he was keeping quiet trying to keep the focus on Clary.

"What about you huh?" Clary had said. "What's going on between you and Izzy?"

"What do you mean?" Simon started trying to play clueless.

"Oh c'mon Simon, you know what I'm talking about. You haven't spoken to her in nearly a week she's like freaking out thinking assuming the worst."

Simon looked down at his hands twiddling a napkin between his fingers. "She talked to you about it huh?" Simon said feeling like Clary had seen right through him.

"Just a little, what's going on Si, things were going so well with you guys."

"I guess I just don't feel like I deserve her," he said simply.

"Oh c'mon Simon, you and I know that that's a load of bull, she loves you and you love her, you're an amazing guy, why wouldn't you deserve her."

"Cause of these," Simon said letting his fangs pierce through his skin so that they were visible to Clary.

"Hey, can I get you anything," Kaeli said butting into their conversation as Simon quickly ordered some blood so that Kaeli would leave.

Clary then started not whisper not too sure why though, "Simon what are you talking about?" Clary said clearly confused. Izzy knew that he would never hurt her, why was he so concerned about being a vampire all of a sudden?

"I never told you this Clary, but Maureen, the girl that Camille turned into a vampire." Simon said almost looking shameful. "I bit her, I was hungry and I couldn't stop myself. I would have killed her if Jordan hadn't ripped me off her. I'm a monster." Simon said hissing a whisper at Clary.

She took in this information being very careful about what she said next, knowing that Simon was in a fragile place. "I know that you would never hurt me Simon. I trust you, just like Izzy trusts you. You don't need to try and protect her she can protect herself." Clary said trying to reassure Simon.

Simon looked up from his long lashes and looked at Clary with serious eyes. "I liked it." He said. Clary blinked confused. "It was the best feeling drinking from Maureen, I still remember how amazing it felt. I would have sucked her dry. I remember how much I loved it and it makes me sick."

Clary sucked in a small breath. "Simon, if you even try and hurt Izzy, you know that she would probably take you down. You can't tear yourself apart for one mistake. You need to learn to forgive yourself."

Simon wasn't looking at Clary, his attention was at his hands under the table. "What are you doing?" Clary asked. Simon smiled still looking down and then turned his head so he was looking at Clary with an appreciative smile.

"Texting Izzy."

"Well that's one more thing off my plate." Clary said with an amusing smile on her face.

Simon looked at Clary and they both laughed. They stayed at Taki's for another hour, talking and laughing, both of them realising how over due they were for a day of just them. Clary's phone suddenly buzzed and she pulled her attention away from Simons story to answer her phone. _Blocked_ the caller ID stated and thinking it may be the caller from earlier she clicked answer.

"Hello?" Clary said suspiciously. There was no answer. The line was eerily silent which sent goose bumps rising on Clary's arm. "Hello?" she said one more time, trying to get a response. The line went dead as a long _beeep _rang into her ear. She closed her phone paying her attention back to Simon.

"Who was that?" he said just as curious as she was.

"Wrong number." Clary said not wanting to alert Simon of something that she was imagining.

Clary suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was taunting her, watching her and she nervously shot looks in every direction and corners of Taki's. Clary's phone rang again making her jump, she went to click ignore when the caller ID came up as _Jace_. She clicked answer and suddenly felt a little more at ease.

"Are you still with Simon?" he asked

"Yeah I am, is something wrong?" she asked feeling like something was.

"No, I just wanted to know that you were ok, you didn't call me." He said sounded a little anxious.

"I'm fine, ill be back soon, ok." Clary said trying to reassure him.

"I love you Clary, ill see you soon." Jace said gently.

"I love you too." With that she hung up the phone turning her attention again back to Simon. He rambled on some more about some new comic book that had come out and wanted her to come over to have a video game day with him. Clary was nodding and smiling but the needing in Jace's voice bothered her. Like it was hurting to be aware from her. Kaeli came by and gave them both the check and they got up leaving some bills on the table. They walked a bit together outside still talking, both not concentrating completely on where they were going. Then Simon stopped dead in his tracked tensed and cold.

"Simon!" Clary said trying to get him to move, "Simon, what's wrong."

"Do you smell that?" he replied cautiously

Clary sniffed and looked around not sure what she was trying to smell when she saw it. Ahead of them, a swam of demons were gathering. Clary saw one Drevak demon watching them from around the corner, and other Kaum demon ahead of them watching them. Simon's arm shot in front of Clary pushing her behind him. Without delay Clary pulled out a dagger she had hidden in her boot for emergencies and held it in front of her, readying herself for a fight.

It happened in a blur, the demons launched themselves at both Simon and Clary. Simon launched himself at one ripping his fangs into the demons neck, tearing apart it's flesh so that it's neck oozed out black demonic blood. Clary was carelessly swinging her danger at the demon that was on her slitting its throat and spilling its blood. Her adrenaline had kicked in and she was slashing away at the oncoming flood of demons. Simon had killed several demons and she heard loud unpleasant shrieks and cries as she looked to see the demons folding in on themselves leaving behind ash as they were disappearing back to their own dimension. Clary, momentarily distracted checking on Simon, a demon used that moment to his advantage as he launched himself onto Clary pushing her to the ground.

She hit her head and was unconscious for a few seconds fading in and out. Black spots filled her vision and a thought crossed her mind as to why she wasn't dead. She felt her skin burning as venom was covered on her shirt seeping through the thin fabric so it laid sizzling at her skin. The white and scaled creature that was onto of Clary had its hand over her mouth and was dragging her away from Simon, not trying to kill her but trying to take her. The dagger that Clary possessed moments ago was still in her grip and she plunged it up into the demons chest hearing it shrieks at the wound Clary had giving it. She pulled it out of it's chest and plunged it back spilling its blood all over the concrete and Clary. She felt the darkness pulling her and she was fighting to stay conscious. She didn't have the strength the sit up but felt more at ease, as she no longer heard cries or the sound of a fight. Simon was instantly at her side pushing hair out of her face with one hand a phone in his other.

"You're going to be alright Clary, ok, please stay awake." He was telling her.

"Jace, it's Clary…" was the last thing she heard Simon say before she was sucked down to a deep dark sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alec was still in the Kitchen his bowl of cold pasta barely touched. His phone was next to him and he seemed to be checking it every 2 minutes sighing as he did so. This was ridiculous he thought to himself. I'm going to call him. He picked up the phone and began dialling Magnus's number when suddenly it was snatched from his reach.

"Nope." Izzy said "I don't think so."

"Izzy!" Alec said in rage at his sister. "Give it back." He swiped at her trying to reach for his phone.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I did that," she said smiling sweetly. "I love you Alec and this is for your own good." At that she stalked away with Alec's phone and he was irritated. He grumbled to himself.

_I don't need my phone_ Alec thought. I'm going there. He snuck a quick peek making sure Izzy was nowhere to be seen and picked up his jacket and headed to the door; going to see Magnus's.

"WHAT! Where!" Jace was screaming frantically into the phone.

"Where just outside Taki's, there's no more demons and it doesn't look like there was too much damage but I think she hit her head pretty hard and she's unconscious." Simon was saying almost in defence.

"I'm coming." Jace simply said before abruptly hanging up.

Simon was stroking Clary's cheek willing her to wake up, to know she was ok. He gently was putting his left arm under her neck supporting her shoulders and his right under the knees as he propped her up into his arms. He started waking wanting to meet Jace halfway there, to get her to the burn of an _iratze_ as soon as possible. He was walking fast now; he knew where he was, about 10 minutes from the institute by walking. He knew better than that though. He knew Jace would be sprinting for his life or more precisely Clary's life, getting to them in minutes. In the distance he heard the heartbeat and the uneven breathing of Jace and knew he was extremely close. It was seconds late that he actually saw Jace; panting trying to catch his breath, eyes worried and focussed on Clary.


	6. Chapter 6

City of heavenly Fire

Chapter 6:

In her unconscious state, Clary felt a burn on her skin. "Get off me Sebastian." Clary was saying as the demon blood that ran through her brother burned her angel like skin. Sebastian was taunting her.

"Why would I do that?" He hissed at her. "You're mine Clary, when are you going to learn that." He said as he ran a finger up the delicate skin on her arm. She shivered.

"Cold?" Sebastian questioned.

"Disgusted would be a better word." Clary spat.

She looked around and knew that she was in a dream. There was no way this place existed anywhere in the world. The sky above her was a dark crimson red, like the sky was painted in blood. The trees that looked uninviting and big and black swayed roughly through the eerie sound of the howling wind. She looked back at her brother, who was staring at her with lust and hate. Silvery white hair blowing across his face and his dark clothing making his skin look more pale white. He took another step close to her and she slapped him across the face. He growled at her but laughed.

"Is that the best you've got?" he purred at her.

She threw another slap at him and he was much faster than her catching her hand mid swing. He tightened his grip around her wrist and she felt his nails dig into her skin. She was breathing hard now, trying to pull her hand away from his iron grasps. She was stuck and he pulled her closer towards him in a harsh and not so gentle yank. She fell against him and automatically stepped back away from him in disgust.

"You know I'm coming for you Clarissa. Don't you? It's only a matter of time now." He said smiling a vicious grin. She managed to yank her hand out of his grip and turned around starting to run into the forest, away from Sebastian. She heard him chuckle behind her and she tried running faster. She was breathing hard now, sweating and panicking trying to find a way out of the black busy trees that surrounded her to no end.

Jace was anxiously staring at an unconscious Clary in his arms as he hurried back to the institute. The _irazte_ he had drawn onto her arm still black. She was moaning and turning her head plastered with sweat like she was having a bad dream she couldn't awake from. "Get off me." She said her words slurred her sleep talk not really making sense. Jace, Clary and Simon were at the doors of the institute and Jace began, "By the Angel I-." at this the doors instantly swung open; Jace dashing through the church to the elevator doors. Simon was stuck outside not being able to get into the institute since he's transformation to a vampire. Jace had assured him that he would call him when Clary awoke, keeping him in the loop. The elevator rumbled as it stopped and opened and Jace stepped in looking affectionately at Clary. When the elevator doors opened there was Isabelle waiting ushering Jace unnecessarily to Clary's room watching over her.

"Is she going to be ok? Anything serious?" she questioned.

"I gave her an _Iratze_ she should be fine. I think she was mildly poisoned though, she's having nightmares, I think she's hallucinating." He said distraughtly.

"Clarissa! Clarissa I will find you, save yourself the trouble and stop running." Sebastian shouted at the dark uninviting forest. Clary didn't stop, she would never stop. Her throat was on fire as she felt it dry rubbing together like sandpaper. She was frantically looking around trying to find a difference in the forest that would tell her where she was, trying to find an exit. Her legs were aching and were about to give out when _he_ was suddenly in front of her. His face was an awful, angry glare, the anger directed towards her. She stopped suddenly and screamed out and stepped back trying to get away from him. Her foot caught on a sharp rocking sticking up from the dirt and she tripped and she was falling backwards; she expected to hit the ground but there was no ground. She felt like she was falling down a large black endless hole in darkness that was pulling her away from her nightmare.

Clary sat bolted up to the bed confused, out of breath and drenched with sweat. She scanned the room soon realising that she was safely at the institute in her own bed. Something moved in the corner of her eyes and Jace caught her attention, curled up into a ball on the chair beside her bed. She stared at him for a moment mesmerised by him and his beauty. His eyelids fluttered and he opened them slowly eyes fixed on Clary and they were instantly alert when he realised she was awake.

"Clary." He whispered her name in a tone that made Clary pleased.

He just stared at her tenderly letting their eyes have a conversation of their own.

"How do you feel?" He said moving to the side of the bed so he was next to her.

"Exhausted actually." She said and at that he smiled and relaxed a little assured that she was physically ok and unharmed. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, maybe a couple of hours." He shrugged.

"Felt like forever." She replied.

Jace faced changed, making his expression uneasy. "What were you dreaming about?"

Clary really didn't want to answer this, really didn't want to make Jace more stressed than he already was. "I don't really remember." She lied. "I was surrounded by darkness, I remember the sky being red and I remember running; not much else." She said hoping Jace hadn't just seen right through her.

He seemed like he seemed to buy it but she couldn't help feeling that he still looked distressed. "It was awful watching you, it looked like you were being tortured." He said his brow furrowing. "I can't stand seeing you in pain Clary."

Clary gently reached across finding his hand and squeezing it to reassure Jace that she was ok. He looked at her, pained but his expression then softened.

"Did you want to rest?" Jace asked.

"Only if you stay with me." She replied

His mouth twitched up involuntarily amused but intrigued by the idea. He nodded to her in agreement. He pushed down the sheets getting under them with her. Clary loved how Jace's body always fit perfect against hers. Like two jigsaw pieces. His arm wrapped protectively around Clary pulling her closer to him and she melted against him enjoying his touch, enjoying him altogether. He whispered something into her ear, which made her smile, and she snuggled closer to Jace letting sleep take her away like this.

...

_Knock knock knock!_ Silence. _Knock knock knock._ Alec had banged louder on the door the second time.

"Magnus, it's me please open up." Alec had said his mouth pressed close to the door.

_Knock knock knock!_ "Magnus I know you're in there."

There was a jingling noise of someone fiddling with a lock on the door and then it creaked open just enough for Alec to see Magnus standing there.

"Come for your stuff?" Magnus inquired.

Alec looked taken aback wondering if Magnus was serious or not. "No, I've come for you."

Magnus sighed hurt showing through his expression, the situation clearly becoming difficult for him. "Alec I-." He started. "I thought I made myself clear. It's over." He said giving Alec a stern but caring look.

"No, Magnus I'm so sorry for what I did. You have to know I was never going to do it though. I would never have done that, not even considered doing it without talking to you about it first. Please I miss you."

This was clearly becoming more increasingly difficult for Magnus.

"What you did can't be undone, I'm sorry Alec but no; my answer is no." he opened the door more now, enough to push a cardboard box through the doorway handing it to Alec. "Here, take it." He said handing Alec his possessions.

Devastated, his expression blank, he took the box keeping his eyes firm on Magnus. "There has to be something I can do." Alec started saying, pleading now.

Magnus expression saddened as he started closing the door on Alec. "Good-bye Alexander." He said as he closed the door, leaving Alec standing on his front porch motionless, unable to move.


	7. Chapter 7

City of heavenly Fire

**Chapter 7:**

Clary jolted awake. Nightmares filling her dreams once more but not about Sebastian or about darkness consuming her but about something much worse. In her dreams Jace was there, dying slowly and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. She just had to watch him die knowing that she couldn't have done anything to prevent it. She had to look into his eyes and watched it happen. Clary shuddered at the thought.

Just then she felt a warm arm stretch out and pull her close, holding her, comforting her. _ Jace_ she thought and felt peace at his touch. He must of realised she was shaking because he was trying to calm her down. He trailed a path of kisses down her neck and she moaned and smiled. She laid her arm on top of his and squeezed it pulling her closer to him. She felt his body shake next to hers and realised he was laughing to himself. In his hold she closed her eyes; taking in everything and enjoying the moment of how serene and at peace she felt in his arms. His mouth stayed at her neck but he tilted his head up to whisper something in her eye. She smelt him; he's beautiful smell of citrusy black pepper. When he whispered to her there was a razored edge to his voice that bothered her.

"So you like it when I kiss you here?" he said triumph in his voice.

Clary suddenly then felt cold, she stiffened at his touch, she wanted so much to get away from him, she felt at that moment like she was falling. She tried to pull away from him but his protective tight arm around her waist suddenly felt like iron steel she couldn't break free from. She sucked in a deep breath readying herself for a powerful scream; ready to scream for Jace. His cold arms release her just enough to turn her on her back; his legs straddling her hips to the bed pinning her in place. His hand was instantly on her mouth silencing her from screaming for help. She felt his lean, muscled body press against hers as he leaned in close. His eyes were black like tunnels, not like Jace's amber eyes.

"Clarissa," he whispered, his mouth at her ear.

She tried to kick him off of her, push him away but his free hand pinned both her arms above her head making her immobile.

"Hello, little sister, miss me?" He said grinning darkly at her.

Clary defiantly, not wanting to make this easy on Sebastian wouldn't stop squirming, she tried biting his hand, which was still clamped around her mouth but it was ineffective, as Sebastian's expression didn't change. He just continued to smile at her wickedly.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplished Clarissa?" he said amused. "Do you really think that you're stronger than me?"

She stared at him hatefully. He lifted his eyebrows staring at her playfully. She tried speaking but it only came out as garbled speech.

"I didn't quite catch that sorry." He said grazing his teeth with her earlobe.

Her body rippled at his touch which only made Sebastian chuckle.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her in the nape of her neck. "And all _mine_." He said his voice domineering.

"You will submit to me Clarissa, and you will like it." He said viciously at her. Clary holding back sobs.

He removed his hand from Clary's mouth and brought his mouth down on hers hard and fast not giving her a second to scream or cry. At this she fought, and screamed through his domineering mouth, kicking and struggling to be release from his grip on her. He pulled back from her, all his movements aggressive and hard.

"You're mine." He said to her in a hard tone, forcing her to look at him. "You belong to me Clarissa!"

"JACE!" Clary screamed calling out desperately for him. "JACE!"

Sebastian's expression turned spiteful. "You really shouldn't have done that. No matter, were not staying."

Clary felt the burn of a steel on her arm which was pinned in place above her head still by Sebastian's grip. She moaned holding back sobs still struggling out of his grip.

"Please stop! Sebastian let me go!" she screamed.

"I'll never let you go Clarissa, You're mine and ill do with you as I will." He said harshly pulling her from the bed as Clary felt weak and faint like. She felt herself walking as Sebastian steadied her keeping her up right and from falling over. She thought she heard the faint sounds of foot steps of someone running through the hallway. Clary felt Sebastian's hands slip under the crease of her knees lifting her, pulling her into him. Clary heard Jace's voice and she felt hopeful; she heard him banging on the door calling out her name. Clary suddenly felt very helpless; she thought Sebastian whispered something else to her but wasn't sure as she felt everything around her darkening as black splotches clouded her vision and she felt herself being pulled into a deep rapid sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_NO No!_ Jace thought to himself. "Clary!" he shouted again and felt a tremble going up his spine as the room was a ghostlike silence. He looked at the window that was open and the curtains that were blowing hastily in and out of the room, from the wind.

He managed to kick the door through and was in utter rage as the room was empty and Clary was gone; she was_ gone._

Isabelle and Alec walked through the door and stood there still and silent and Jace held back the tears that were welling in his eyes, refusing to give into the tears.

Jace stepped back letting his hands find the wall behind him and slowly leaning against it for support before he slid down it unable to stand further. His expression went blank and that was the most dangerous expression for Jace to express. His eyes suddenly moved, giving his pupils life again as a piece of paper moved from the wind coming from the open window. He stood up hurriedly and made his way to Clary's pillow where the torn piece of paper lay.

Alec and Isabelle were very careful not to upset Jace further and just stood they're watching his every move, taking in the situation at hand.

"_She belongs to me." _It wrote as Jace read it in his head. _"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."_

Jace expression was full of fury and his hands fisted at his sides. He strode over to Isabelle and Alec and extended his arm to hand them the letter without a word. He continued around them, leaving the room while they both stared at the paper, lost for words; Isabelle looking after Jace concern spread across her face. Jace walked three doors down the hall and walked into the room slamming his door with all his strength making the walls vibrate. Izzy heard loud crashes as she assumed Jace was tearing his room apart. Tears started welling in her eyes and Alec grabbed the torn piece from Izzy's hand carefully, making his way through the institute looking for Maryse to bring to her attention what had happened.

"How could this have happened?" Maryse said her voice stern and confused. "How did he even get in?"

There was silence as Alec and Isabelle assumed that this was a rhetorical question.

"We have to alert the clave, he's more of a threat now than ever that he has Clary." Maryse said thinkng aloud.

"No!" Izzy said her voice very stern and sure. "The clave doesn't need to know this, they just put a hit on Clary as well, if we want her back alive we have to do this."

Maryse looked shocked but settled as she took a while to process what her daughter said.

"Fine, for now this stays between us. We'll need some help though, can either of you get in contact with Magnus, get him to maybe try locating Clary, it's a long shot seeing as she's now with Sebastian but it's the best we've got. May as well try."

At the sound of Alec's now 'ex boyfriends' name he went silent. Izzy looked in his direction as if asking if it was ok. He didn't turn to look at her but he didn't stop her either.

"Ok, ill call Magus then, mum, can you try calming Jace down?" she said while pulling her phone from a pocket in her jeans. "He's still in his room destroying stuff, hasn't left since…" Izzy trailed off not really wanting to finish the sentence but Maryse knew what she was referring to. She quickly nodded in Izzy's direction and then got up making her way down the hall to Jace's room.

"Magnus…" Izzy said into the phone, relieved that he answered because of the time.

"Izzy? Its 11:30, what is it?" Magnus said groggily into the phone.

"It's Clary, she's gone; Sebastian took her…" Izzy said seriously getting down to business.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone that didn't last for too long.

"What do you need me to do?" Magnus said, sensing the urgency of the call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Clary started waking up; the rune Sebastian drew on her keeping her unconscious for hours. Her vision slowly started clearing and she started noticing colour and detail in the dark room she awoke in. she looked to her right noticing a window, it seemed to still be night time from the indication of the black sky. She was in a large king size bed, white Egyptian cotton sheets and a pillow that felt like she was lying on clouds. She pulled out her elbows using them to support herself as she sat up pushing the sheets down to her waist. She looked down at herself and she saw she was in a short, silk nightgown that looked way too seductive for her choosing and she felt queasy knowing the _he_ would have changed her into this.

"Like it?" a voice in the corner of the dark room said.

Clary squinted even though she already knew who had spoke. She stayed silent, not even knowing what to say but not wanting to talk to this despicable creature that was her brother.

"I picked it out just for you, figured you'd be needing something to sleep in." he said and Clary could her the smirk in his voice.

Clary stayed silent which only prompted Sebastian to talk more.

"You don't have to wear it, I also don't mind what's underneath it. In fact given the choice…" Sebastian started.

"You disgust me." Clary spat at him. "You're my brother."

"We talked about this Clary, those words don't mean anything to us."

He got up from the chair in the dark corner and made his way towards the bed Clary was in.

"_Sister, brother_; they're just words." He continued.

He was at the edge of the bed now, in reach of Clary and she flinched away from him as he smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you Clary." He said unsuccessfully trying to reassure her. "But no matter, all we've got is time. You will come around. Even if I have to make you." He added firmly.

He was very close to her now, deliberately invading her personal space. Clary held her ground and glared at him. He returned her gaze before he grinned down at her.

"Don't try and run or leave, you can't get out. Feel free to wonder around if you want; ill be back soon, I have some things I need to do."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She wrinkled her nose and flinched at this. He was grinning at her reaction and he pushed off the bed and made his way to the door. Clary didn't want to move, she felt like even if she tried she couldn't; but she wanted to see where he was going and how he could leave… wherever she was.

Sebastian didn't take his eyes of her when he left the room, closing the door very slowly. She heard the click of the door being shut and bolted out of the bed as quietly as she could and tiptoed to the door. She gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly peeking through the door. She looked out to a dark rocky looking hallway, but there was no sign of Sebastian. She opened the door wider now, confused how he couldn't of disappeared so quickly. She stepped out into the hallway and shivered as the cold ground tingled her body and the short nightgown didn't help. She walked back into the room looking around. Lying on the edge of the bed was Clary's outfit she had been in prior. It still had a little bit of blood on it from the fight she had with Simon and the demons; but Clary figured it was better than the silk gown her brother picked out for her. She walked over to pick up her jeans and saw a matching lacy underwear and bra, lying next to her jeans that weren't hers. She shuddered knowing that _he_ picked it out and that _he_ had touched them wanting her to wear them. She tried hurling but only dry heaving came through.

She quickly grabbed the jeans and top and slid them on without thinking. She quickly put on her shoes as well and headed back for the door. She opened it and looked down the dark hallway and made her way down it wishing she had some sort of a light. She continued down the hallway seeing some doors here and there but the door that intrigued her was the big black door at the end of the hall. She approached it with caution. There were no handles on the door so she pushed at it and it opened with ease. It was a master bedroom, Sebastian's room she was guessing.

Something was telling her to run and get the hell out of her but curiosity kept her there. The room was large filled with dark seductive colours. The sheets on his bed were black. Clary kept walking through his room looking at every nook and cranny. She saw there were three internal doors within his room; she opened the first, bathroom she thought and closed it. She went to the next, walk in robe, she closed that too but she couldn't figure out what the third one could be. She approached the door and opened it the same as the rest.

Clary was furious but also very shocked; as she saw his spy room. There were strange holograms and high tech equipment that Clary didn't even know existed. The first picture she saw was of the kitchen in the institute. Isabelle, Maryse and Magnus were all in there talking. Since Magnus was there she figured it was something to do with her. A locating spell he was trying or something but it was hopeless; because she knew it wouldn't work. The next room she saw was Jace's bedroom, which was destroyed. Holes in his plaster in the walls, chairs overturned. Daggers protruding from the wall, pillows everywhere. _What the hell happened, _Clary thought. She kept looking and saw her own bedroom among the pictures in the room. Clary felt sick to her stomach as she realised _he_ had actually been watching her this whole time. Watching her sleep. Watching her undress, Clary shuddered. She wanted to run away from here and escape her thoughts but she knew it was no use. Sebastian obviously has a warlock on his side to pull all this off and he was right what he had said to her in the apartment a few months ago. 'There's no where she could go where Sebastian couldn't find her.' She felt utterly helpless at this thought, that not only could she not protect herself from him, but also she couldn't get away from him. He would always be the dominant one in their sick relationship; the one that's always ahead. Clary stayed for a little bit longer, watching her family, but more than anything watching Jace. It was so hard for Clary not to cry as she saw Jace falling apart. As she saw him crying. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him cry, she thought. It was heartbreaking to watch.

Just then Clary heard a noise that sounded like a door closing.

"Clary?" He called in a teasing childish way as though he already knew where she was.

She stilled, not wanting to give away her position even though she knew it was pointless and that he would find her anyway. She just didn't want to be found in here. She was a few steps away from the door to the 'spy room' as she called it when she started to creep to a corner in hope of hiding. At that very moment the door flew open and Sebastian was standing there in the door way staring at her. He was shirtless exposing his bare chest and he wore blue jeans that hung off his hips. Clary swallowed not knowing what to say.

"Like it?" he said gesturing to the room.

"How long," she spat at him. "How long have you been watching us?"

"More so you than anyone else, little sister but from about the time you betrayed me and turned my brother against me."

"I betrayed you, you've got to be kidding me." She said dumbfounded.

Sebastian took a step closer to her now and she uncomfortably took a step back. He smiled at this. "Yes, you betrayed me."

"You were practically keeping me held hostage much like your doing now and were trying to get me to drink demon blood which would have turned me into a monster. I'm sorry I didn't want to stick around." She spat back sarcastically.

"Oh Clary," he said stepping forward again, forcing her to back into the wall as he came even closer. "This would be so much easier for you if you didn't resist. Didn't fight it.

Clary made a disgusted noise as she tried to step around Sebastian and get the hell out of there but a strong hand forced her back against the wall and held her there.

"Get off of me." She yelled.

"What would be the fun in that?" he said purring against her ear. His hands were against the wall either side of her acting as a cage around her.

His hand wandered from her shoulders down her body passing and lingering at her waist. Clary shivered at his touch and tried to push his muscular hard chest from her body, but his hips pinned her against the wall restricting her moments.

"Your sick," she yelled into his face, "and out of your god dam mind."

It's as if he didn't even hear her because his hands very still wandering and exploring her body. Familiarising himself with the smooth skin on her back and waist. His hands travelled lower sliding into the waistband of her jeans, sliding around. She brought her knee up as a reflex and kneed him in his package. He fell forward against her and let out a groan. She slid out from under him, letting him crumble to the ground. She knew she didn't have long before he got up. She ran through his door and down the dark hallway finding the room she awoke in. she ran in slamming the door behind her, locking it.

It was only a few seconds later before she heard the pounding on the door.

"Clary open this door or I'll open it myself." He roared. "and believe me you wont like the second option at all."

Clary couldn't make a decision before he was banging on the door again; His raged stilled her and clouded her thinking, she was unable to move.

There was a loud crash and the door broke and bits of wood flew in and out of the room, scattering everywhere.

"Why can't you just do what your told?" He roared stomping toward her now.

Clary was terrified still unable to move. He reached out and backhanded Clary across the face and she was momentarily blinded for a second. She fumbled to the right, as his slap threw her off balance. He reached out again and grabbed her by the hair pulling her towards the door. Clary was automatically gripping her own hair trying to ease the pain and she was falling over trying to keep up with Sebastian. Clary was crying down, not holding anything back.

Sebastian let go of her hair to Clary's relief letting her fall to the ground. He stopped at a door and turned around gripping her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"The thing you should be most scared of about me my dear is that I believe in punishment and you…" he stared at her now; "have been a very bad girl."

He leaned down and picked Clary up throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her into the room. It was black everywhere and chains hanged from the ceiling and there was a table across the room full of weapons. Clary swallowed suddenly feeling queasy and petrified. He dropped her letting her crumble to the floor. She made a good effort to go to the door but Sebastian caught he at the wrist and pulled her close to his face.

"Don't make it worse for yourself Clarissa. Just accept your punishment."

He kept hold of her wrist and dragged her by it pulling her towards the chains that hung. He pulled her wrist close to them now and shackled her wrist forcing her arm to go up as she half hung still on her knees. He did the same to her other arm now so that she was suspended half hanging. He walked over to something that looked like a crank and turned it and the chains started rising forcing Clary to stand. When she was completely standing; arms as high as they could go he continued to crank it causing Clary to be suspended feet half a ruler from the ground. She was dangling already in pain from being supported only by her arms. She tried to grip the chains so that the cuff around her wrist wouldn't dig into her skin as much but there was no point. The shackles were already drawing blood from her wrist causing blood to run down her arm. Clary cried out in pain but held some back trying not to give Sebastian any satisfaction.

He walked over to the table now that contained the weapons and ran his hand over all of them, not knowing which one to torture he with. A sick sadistic smile lit up his face and Clary knew he had made a decision. He held up a whip and turned around so she could see properly now.

"Seems only fitting." He said and Clary was confused. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"This was what I was tortured with. A whip from demon metal so you'll forever be left with a scar that will remind you of the lesson you always forget. Obey." He grinned wickedly at her now.

"Please Sebastian, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be like Valentine." She pleaded at him through her cries of pain.

"I'm teaching you a valuable lesson sweaty, one our father didn't hesitate to teach me." He dropped the whip back onto the table and Clary felt relief. That was until he walked towards he now holding a dagger. Clary's whole body tensed.

"Just relax, this wasn't my weapon of choice."

Clary was eye to eye with Sebastian now. He reached out his dagger to the top of her shirt and brought it down to the hem of the shirt as it fell open. He tore off the sleeves of the shirt and let it fall to the ground as he left Clary in nothing but jeans boots and a bra.

"Was mine not good enough?" He nodded towards the bra she was wearing.

"Your disgusting." She spat back knowing that he wanted her to wear his bra.

He shrugged and strolled back over to the table and replaced his dagger in hand for the whip. Sebastian stroked the whip up and down as though it was a pet. He walked around Clary till he was staring at her back.

"Such beautiful skin. What a waste." He purred. "This will only hurt a lot, but I promise that it will have results." He said before he curled back the whip. He let it crack forward on her back.

Clary let out an ear-splitting scream followed by a never-ending cry.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged, screaming. "Please stop." She said sobbing.

Clary's skin was already bright red now, a long white line across her back now where the whip had hit. Blood started now trickling from her back and she could feel it as it ran.

Sebastian curled back the whip again and let it hit her harder now ignoring her cries which only got louder. He whipped her a few more times but after the third, Clary didn't even notice as the pain was too much to bare and she fell unconscious, tears wetting her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Like I suspected. I can't locate her, its like she's not even in our realm anymore, like she never existed. He's somehow hiding her; not even the grey book spells can pick her up. I fear we have no other choice but to alert the clave, let them know what Sebastian has done." Magnus said regrettably.

"Are. You. Insane!" Jace said, slow and uneasy, putting emphasis on every word.

"We can't tell the Clave anything! They'll put a target over Clary's head as well; they don't have her best interest at hand like we do. They wont care what happens." Jace roared, horrified that this was even an option.

"Jace is right." Izzy said,butting it, her voice soft and cautious.

"I think we know by now that we can't exactly trust the Clave, I mean they kidnapped Simon and ambassador went practically insane… what about the silent brothers. They know a lot more than they let on and maybe." Isabelle started.

"No!" Jace said cutting her off mid sentence. "We can't tell anyone about this, we don't know who we can trust. Though I have a regrettable idea that just might be helpful." Jace looked at everyone in the room judging his audience contemplating on how good his idea was.

"Speaking of someone who knows more than they let on… what about the Seelie queen. She doesn't give out information unless it benefits in her favour, so there's a likely chance that she won't tell anyone about Clary." Jace continued.

The room went silent people contemplating this idea, wether it was a stroke of genius or doomsday.

"That could actually work." Said Alec, entering the room, surprising everyone.

"So it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow then." Jace said forcefully now.

A bunch of heads in the room, exchanged looks ending with bows of their heads in agreement.

"Tomorrow." Maryse said.


	11. AUTHOR NOTE

hey guys,

so i CAN keep writing and i have a little bit of the next chapter done but im having a little bit of a writer's block. if anyone reading or following this has some ideas of where you want this story to go could you just send me a little email with some ideas or a plot or anything that could keep me going... THANKS! xx love you guys so much, thank you for reading and commenting on this story :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Clary woke slowly and gathered that she was back in the room that she first awoke. The same white Egyptian cotton sheets were covering the bed. There was some blood she noticed on the sheets from the cuts on her back. She tried moving slowly but abruptly stopped, as she felt bruised and beaten from her neck down. Shades were covering the window and she had no indication of how much time had passed. She looked down at her outfit and realised that Sebastian had changed her again. She heard voices talking outside her door and instantly freezed. Clary heard the doorknob turning and without thinking pulled the sheets back up and laid her head back down to give the impression she was still asleep.

"Clarissa, stop pretending to be asleep. It's very childish you know." Said a hushed voice in the shadows.

Clary stayed still hoping that he was bluffing. Just then Sebastian had walked around the bed and was facing her now. _Busted_ she thought.

"Next time when you're being punished Clary, do try and stay awake. I cant get the full satisfaction of you're pain when your just hanging there limp and all." Sebastian teased.

"You shouldn't be getting any satisfaction from it you sick freak!" She yelled back. She wasn't intending on loosing her cool, but she felt unsettled in his presence.

"My my, aren't we grouchy this morning." Sebastian hummed stepping towards Clary reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Clary quickly saw this and swatted his hand away. It was a mistake though, as sharp pains shot through her back and there was a stinging pain she had never felt before. _Demon metal_ she reminded herself. Sebastian didn't look too happy though. He moved closer towards Clary putting one knee on the bed and throwing the other over Clary's body straddling her waist. He grabbed the top part of both her arms pushing them hard into the bed, making it hard for her to move.

"When are you going to understand Clary," He hissed at her, "that you belong with me. You're _mine._"

Clary tried to break free from his grip but was finding it difficult and just that it caused her more pain. She quickly before he had the opportunity to kiss her like she thought he was going to, spat right into his face. This took him off guard, not expecting her to be so rash.

"You little bitch!" he growled, wiping her saliva from his face with the bed sheets. "I'll have to remember this little incident when were in our play room next. I have taken a real liking to the whip, but don't test me Clarissa. There are so many more tools to experiment with." He said in a serious warning tone.

"Why don't you just let me go!" She screamed back at him. "Why me, what do you want with me. I'm no use to you!"

Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust as he was eyeing her up and down. He still had her pinned and released some of the pressure to trail a finger down her blouse that he dressed her in, popping several buttons open.

"Well for one you're my sister, why would I not want you here, it can get lonely sometimes and two… there are so many things I can think of to do to you Clarissa. You'll be plenty useful to me. Does that answer you question." He teased her, bringing his mouth down to bit her shoulder lightly.

She gasped at this, not expecting him to be so forward. His mouth travelled up to the soft tender part of her next and he was kissing it lightly, sucking on that sweet spot when suddenly he bit down hard. Clary winced not expecting that and she felt something wet on her neck, assuming that he had pierced skin. She was getting sick of the games and was trying persistently at this point to get him off of her.

"Alright, Sebastian funs over now get the hell off of me." She said seriously, trying to keep strong, hoping that he wouldn't sense the panic in her voice.

Sebastian just seemed to be getting more annoyed the more she struggled though.

"Stay still!" He growled into her ear, biting down hard on her neck again.

She missed Jace. The gentleness in his voice, his touch… his kiss. She didn't want this, the roughness, the fact that the word no meant nothing to Sebastian. He had no boundaries and this scared her more than anything not knowing how far he's take things.

Sebastian was entertaining himself. Running his hands up and down her stomach around her back, irritating the newly fresh wounds. He had his hand wound up in her hair at one point and was roaming his mouth and exploring all along her exposed flesh kissing, sucking and biting hard.

Clary felt kind of awkward, trying her hardest to get him off but failing to do so. She didn't feel too threatened where he was now. It was when he got bored and wanted more that she was afraid of.


	13. Author note 2

Hey guys I'm sorry for another Authors note and the little emails you guys sent last time was great, but if some of you can send some more please but more details. like exactly what do you want me to write further. and do you guys want more of Clary and Sebastian, or do you want Jace to come back into it quickly, or do you like the suspension, just things like that that will help me keep going. thanks guys and thankyou to everyone that reads these, you guys are amazing! xx


End file.
